Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
'''Lotso' (full name Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear) is the minor antagonist from Disney and Pixar's Toy Story 3. He first appeared as a cameo in Up and is voiced by Ned Beatty. Appearance He is an obese extra soft teddy bear who smells like strawberries and has no teeth. Role in the film Lotso is first introduced greeting Woody and the gang, and then showed them around Sunnyside, which, at first glance, appears to be a paradise. But he places the new toys in the Caterpillar Room, knowing that the toys there are played with by children who are really too young to play with them properly, and as a result, will tear them apart, which serves as some kind of sick trial to see who is worthy to be in the Butterfly Room. When Buzz Lightyear came to Lotso and his men asking for them to be moved, Lotso denies Buzz's demand and resets him to his demo mode, making him think he was a real space ranger again and manipulated him to be his henchman. He made Buzz kidnap his friends and lock them up, with Mr. Potato Head being put in "The Box". Woody, who had escaped Sunnyside earlier, saves his friends and formulates a plan to escape Sunnyside. When they tried to escape, Lotso shows up, and Woody reminds him of his old owner, Daisy. Mad that Daisy replaced him with another Lotso, he came to Sunnyside with Big Baby and Chuckles the Clown. Lotso and Big Baby rose to power and made the daycare a toy prison, while Chuckles was taken home to Bonnie's house. At the dumpster, Woody reveals Lotso's past to everyone. Lotso angrily, same with Chuckles, refuses to believe but Woody keeps revealing the truth and holds out Big Baby's pendant. Lotso, still angry, refused to believe that Daisy still loved him and Woody said she did loved him "as much as any kid ever love a toy". Woody tossed the pendant to Big Baby, who looks at it and cries, "Mama." Furiously, Lotso snatched the pendant away, yells at him about being loved and smashed it with his cane. He viciously pokes Big Baby in the stomach with his cane and ferociously yells at his henchmen calling them dummies and yells, "WE'RE ALL JUST TRASH! WAITING TO BE THROWN AWAY!" Having enough, Big Baby picked up the evil bear, making him drop his cane, and threw him in the dumpster. Woody and his friends made it through across, but one of the Squeeze Alien Toys has his foot caught. Woody hurries over and lifts the lid, freeing the alien, but a furious Lotso grabbed Woody and pulls him in. Woody's friends try to help save him but they were being thrown in the garbage truck and now Andy's toys and Lotso are heading straight to the dump. He was almost killed before being saved by Woody and Buzz. However, at the incinerator, he betrayed them and left them for dead and yells "Where's your kids now, SHERIFF?!". The toys were however, rescued by the Squeeze Toy Aliens. The Potato Heads gratefully thanks them for saving their lives and Mr. Potato Head accepts them as his true children. Hamm and Slinky want to get back at Lotso for what he did, but Woody convinces them that he'd been enough trouble and he's not worth it. Instead, Lotso is punished on his own when a garbage man who finds him and tied him to the front of a garbage truck with a few other toys, one of them telling him to keep his mouth shut so that the junkyard filth and insects won't get in, something which Lotso instantly obliges to much to his dismay. Other appearances Disney Parks Lotso makes meet and greet appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and is part the then Toy Story Block Party Bash Parade (Now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Despite being considered one of Disney's most evil villains, Lotso is a popular attraction at Hollywood Studios and California Adventure. Disney on Ice Toy Description From Official Website: "Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is a jumbo, extra-soft teddy bear with a pink and white plush body and a velvety purple nose. This lovable bear stands fuzzy heads and shoulders above other teddy bears because he smells like sweet strawberries! With a smile that will light up your child's face and a belly just asking to be hugged, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is sure to become a bedtime necessity. Stain-resistant. Spot clean plush surface with a damp cloth." Trivia *Lotso was first spotted underneath a girl's bed in Up when Carl Fredricksen's house flies past her window and it was later confirmed that he would be a new character in Toy Story 3. It is possible this girl is Daisy. *Lotso is the first animated Disney or Pixar villain of the 2010 decade. The next ones are in Tangled (Mother Gothel), Cars 2 (Miles Axlerod), Winnie the Pooh (The Backson), and Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)). *The way in which Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster mimics a scene in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Darth Vader throws Emperor Palpatine into the reactor shaft of the Second Death Star. *When Lotso said, "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!" it spoofs The Ten Commandents when Billy Crystal said, "Where's your Messiah now, Moses?" *Lotso's fate by the end of the film is similar to Stinky Pete's. Both are unexpectedly found, and then they find themselves in a unwanted predicament: Stinky Pete becomes stuck with a girl who likes to draw on her toys, while Lotso becomes a fly attractant for a garbage truck. However, after Toy Story 2, it has been stated that Stinky Pete got used to it and he liked it, while it is unclear if Lotso, after Toy Story 3, has ever got used to it because it has never been stated. * He, along with Hopper, is one of the most evil of all Pixar villains as he has forced Big Baby and Chuckles to follow him even though they didn't want to, as good as broke all the toys in The Caterpillar Room, yells at his henchmen, saying they're nothing but trash, and almost killed Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Rex, Jessie and Hamm. (The Squeeze Toy Aliens are alive and saved the toys.) *Lotso's ultimate fate is unclear. It is probable that he remains strapped to the truck, but it also can be theorized, that after being on a truck for a long time he was broken by rain, bugs and other things like that, so the garbageman threw him away, and Lotso was this time killed by the shredder, as there was no one to save him this time. The other toys strapped to the truck probably suffered the same fate. *Lotso began appearing in World of Color on March 25, 2011. *The idea of Lotso getting abandoned was based around a little girl one of the animators knew who left her doll named Daisy in the park one day and never found her. They wondered if Daisy had feelings how would she feel about being abandoned and decided to use that idea for his back story *Originally, Lotso wasn't intended to be as cruel until audiences saw test screenings of the movie and sympathized with him, wanting him to get a happy ending. This made the the Pixar crew work harder to make the bear more villainous and they added him lying to Big Baby and not pressing the button to save Andy's toys in the incinerator. Those two scenes alone were enough for audiences to see him as more despicable and Pixar's plan was successful. *Lotso's backstory is similar to that of Jessie. Being abandoned, forgotten, and heartbroken. Although, Lotso's was only an accident. *The Pixar crew had to keep Lotso's true nature secretive until the film was released. However, there was a LEGO set that showed a figurine of Lotso intent on destroying the toys at the dump and an angry expression on his face. Most fans got the hint after looking at it. *Lotso was originally a villain in a Pixar Christmas short called Tin Toy before Toy Story was released. His personality supposed to be quite similar being a "bitter teddy bear" but he had a different name and a different backstory (in this one he was bitter about never being bought much like Stinky Pete) than the Lotso we know. *Lotso is perhaps the second not-so-friendly bear in Disney, the first being the Bear from The Fox and the Hound. Gallery lotsos.jpg|Lotso's cameo in Up. Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso's defeat; strapped to the grill of the garbage truck. Lotso normal.jpg|Lotso Lego Minifigure PDVD 059.PNG|Lotso reveals his true nature Lotso Topiary.JPG|Topiary Lotso Lotsoshuggingbear.jpg|A real-life Lots-O-Huggin Bear Category:Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters Category:Toys Category:Living characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Traitors Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Bullies Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Objects